The Villaintriloquist
The Villaintriloquist (also known as Villaintriloquist) is a boss found in the 1.8.0 update, which included Super Silly Fun Land for Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Description He is an evil magician who wears a black and white jacket with a red shirt underneath and a brown hat, and carries an unnamed dummy. He rides a caterpillar-like ride, but it is shorter than all other caterpillar-like obstacles encountered in Super Silly Fun Land. The Villaintriloquist usually appears after entering a large caterpillar-like entrance, which warps the player's Minion to the roller coaster tracks where he appears right in front of them. The Villaintriloquist spawns red Jack-in-the-boxes, which the player's Minion will avoid, and blue boxes with target reticules on them. By tapping the reticules on these smaller blue boxes, the player's Minion can hurl the boxes at The Villaintriloquist to defeat him. The Villaintriloquist will also try to ram into the minion using his vehicle, however, he will only move forward on the middle line. Therefore, if the player's Minion is to the left or right of the track, he will not be hit by this attack. His puppet also has a special beam laser attack, which is basically a red line of electricity the player's Minion must jump or roll over. After throwing a certain amount of small blue boxes at him, The Villaintriloquist's ride spins out and the player's Minion jumps over him and back onto the track before being warped to Super Silly Fun Land's boardwalk. Quotes *"I'm the Villaintriloquist, and it's showtime!" "Eh, why don't you stick to throwing your voice!" -The Villaintriloquist and his puppet respectively after their appearance on the track. *"Why did the Minion cross the road? So he would die!" -The Villaintriloquist and his puppet respectively before attempting to ram into the player's Minion. **Sometimes, the puppet will not say his line. *"Can't this ride go any faster?!" -The Villaintriloquist's puppet after the ram attack misses the Minion. *"Almost got you!" -The Villaintriloquist after the player's Minion dodges his attacks. *"Dang it! Missed! - The Villaintriloquist after the player's Minion dodges his attacks. *"Knock Knock! Who's there?" "My blaster!" -The Villaintriloquist's puppet and himself respectively before the beam attack is unleashed. *"Ow!"-The Villaintriloquist's puppet after they both take damage from small blue boxes. *"You've been a great audience!" "Well, you've been an audience." -The Villaintriloquist and his puppet after the player's Minion is defeated. *"Oh, I'm losing my balance!" -The Villaintriloquist after he is defeated. *"I need a new partner!" -The Villaintriloquist's puppet after the boss battle is successfully completed. Trivia *"Villaintriloquist" is a portmanteau of "villain" and "ventriloquist." *The Villaintriloquist is not found in any Despicable Me movie to date. He may appear in a new one, though the location Super Silly Fun Land has only appeared in Despicable Me so far. *The entrance to The Villaintriloquist's boss battle is very similar to the entrance to Super Silly Fun Land's secret area and the roller coaster track in the secret area is the same roller coaster track in the boss battle, which can cause confusion to players. However, the secret area's entrance is always found shortly after a random turn, while The Villaintriloquist's entrance is always found straight ahead. *The Villaintriloquist may have his own show, as certain posters the player's Minion has to avoid read "The Great Villaintriloquist Show." * He could be a parody of DC's Ventriloquist. *Once The Villaintriloquist is defeated, the player's Minion jumps on top of him before continuing on with his run. While doing so, the player's Minion removes The Villaintriloquist's hat, revealing he has blonde hair. **The player can also see this during the blaster attack, because the Villaintriloquist's hat is removed during this attack. Navigation Category:Bosses in Minion Rush Category:Minion Rush Characters